


Rodimus and SixShot ditch a party

by Chaoswolf12



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Nobody is Dead, Post IDW run, Post-War, Rodimus is buzzed but not drunk, Secret Solenoid, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, but so is SixShot, some alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12/pseuds/Chaoswolf12
Summary: Rodimus runs into the six-changer SixShot at a party, and decides sharing the evening with the ex-phase-sixer is more interesting than staying at the party.





	Rodimus and SixShot ditch a party

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this a little early because I will be out of town for the holidays, but here is the Secret Solenoid gift fic for Red. I hope they enjoy ^_^

 

It had been several vorn since the end of the War and everyone coming home to Cybertron. Vorns since peace had settled, and those that had survived decided that there should be a commemorative event for the remaining mechs who had fought in it. So here Rodimus was, stuck at the Fifth Annual Post-War Peace Party. Pretty much all of the Autobot and Decepticon commanders were there, along with everyone over a certain rank or notoriety. Hanging around as well was a fair number who came just to take advantage of the free booze, and a few neutrals who were invited as friends.

Rodimus was bored, and more than a little past tipsy. Swerve, Mirage, Blurr, and MixMaster had had their annual drinks mixing contest, and Rodimus had been roped into taste judging before the contest was broken up by Prowl, Fortress Maximus, and Soundwave. As usual, the four had gotten rather heated and started arguing the proper ways to make drinks- their loyal customers joined in, which with the engex added to the mix went from slinging words to swinging fists rather quickly. Rodimus managed to slip away from the mess before it devolved too far.

Now he was wandering around the room, feeling nostalgic and at loose ends. Everyone he knew, or at least everyone he felt like talking to, was busy or already in conversation with someone. Minimus was crooning on stage with Sky-byte while Jazz and Blaster accompanied them. Drift and Ratchet were over in a little clump of mechs, mostly medics, which included Flatline and Hoist and Knock Out. When Rodimus didn't see First Aid over there he scanned the room until he spotted him. The sassy little medic and his gestalt-mates were apparently involved in some kind of arm wrestling contest with Onslaught and his team, each mech matching up with the one on the other team who turned into the same limb.

All the scientists were in another corner, excitedly talking. Even Rodimus felt a tinge of concern when he thought about what all Perceptor, Brainstorm, Wheeljack, Skorponok, and Shockwave might get up to together. He made a mental note to get Starscream and Optimus and who ever else he needed to check on them and rein them in later.

Rodimus lifted his glass to take a drink, and realized it was empty. He headed over to one of the tables laid out with drinks and goodies to grab another. As he was turning away from the table with a new glass, he bumped into someone, jostling both their drinks.

“Oops, sorry about that! At least I didn't spill on... you?” Rodimus said, as he looked up. And up. His gaze traveled up teal, white, and purple plating, until he met the other's red optics. His voice nearly squeaked with surprise as he exclaimed, “You're SixShot! Everyone thought you were dead! Er, I mean, at least, last I heard you haven't been seen since before the end of the War.”

SixShot looked down at the red and yellow mech who bumped him, and tilted his head to the side. One brow ridge arched slightly in amusement. Rodimus was the first person to say anything to the phase-sixer, as most seemed uncomfortable or fearful of him. And though Rodimus was awkward and perhaps slightly nervous, his optics were wide with curiosity as he looked up at him, not fear. So SixShot decided to answer.

“I haven't been back long,” he said, turning to face Rodimus full on. “It takes some time for news to travel the galaxy, and I was stuck on a backwater planet for a while. After that there were a few problems I had to navigate before I could make it back.”

“Cool, yeah I get that,” Rodimus chuckled. “Went out on a ship for a while after the War ended and found all kinds of trouble out there to get into. The universe is dangerous and crazy place.” He took a sip of his drink, looking SixShot over while the big mech gazed down at him in turn. “So... Want to exchange tales of adventure?”

SixShot snorted through his vents. Narrowing his optics at Rodimus he took a drink, and waited just long enough for Rodimus to start fidgeting before answering. “I find that most Autobots can't handle the kinds of adventures I have, and don't like hearing about them either.”

Puffing up his chest and glaring slightly up at SixShot, Rodimus scoffed. “I was on a ship co-captianing with Megatron! I think I can handle a few stories.”

SixShot leaned forward, and narrowed his optics further. “I doubt you would want to hear about my experiences in the Dead Universe,” he growled.

“Pfft, I flew into the Dead Universe and picked up a few friends in there, it's not that scary,” Rodimus said with a wave of his hand.

“I battled with the Reapers,” SixShot loomed over Rodimus some more.

“I fought the DJD _and_ Deathsaurus's crew at the same time, and won,” Rodimus countered, lifting his chin and leaning forward as well.

“I am a Warrior Elite and Phase-Sixer.”

“And I am a Prime and Captain.”

“I am unstoppable and powerful enough to destroy worlds.”

“Yeah, well, I saved the universe like six times just since the War ended, from bigger things than you.”

“I took on a city-former and survived to tell about it, even Metroplex couldn't kill me.”

“Ha, and I took on a _planet-former_ and even managed to defeat it! And now we're living on it!”

SixShot blinked at that, and stared down at Rodimus's triumphant grin. He realized suddenly how close he had gotten to the little fiery speedster. He had almost bent over him, shadow covering the smaller bot. Rodimus however was standing tall and unafraid of the looming warrior, though their faces were close together. If anything, the smaller mech seemed delighted with their little one-up battle, nearly bouncing on the tips of his feet, huge grin and bright optics turned up at SixShot.

“Hm,” SixShot rumbled, amusement tinged with respect swirling in his spark. Here was someone worthy of talking to, and perhaps more. Rodimus intrigued him. The bright little Prime certainly seemed bold and clever enough. Though not as formidable in strength as some, he was still a cunning and determined opponent. A pity the War was over before they had a chance to test one another in battle. Although, SixShot mused, there are other ways to combat and conquer. And taking another long look at the red and yellow mech had SixShot's engine revving quietly. Sleek lines, trim waist, bright plating, and fearless attitude, Rodimus was a very attractive mech.

“Though this party seems like it will go on for a while, there isn't anyone else here I particularly want to talk to,” SixShot said quietly, bringing a hand up to lightly rest on Rodimus's arm. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth plating on Rodimus's shoulder guard. “Perhaps we can continue our conversation somewhere a little more private? We can tell about more adventures and maybe even find a few other ways to entertain ourselves.”

Rodimus looked at the hand on his arm in surprise, then back up at SixShot with wide blue optics. He licked his lips and swallowed, as he realized what the big six-changer was suggesting. Taking a moment to really think about it, Rodimus looked SixShot up and down again, slower this time. Rodimus couldn't deny he liked big mechs, and SixShot wasn't just big, he was well constructed as well. He could feel himself heating a little under SixShot's gaze, especially when he contemplated getting his hands on some of that kibble- like those wing panels on his chest, or maybe those white shoulder fins, and seeing if they were anywhere near as sensitive as his own spoiler... And maybe encouraging those big hands to do some exploring of their own.

Chugging the last of his drink, Rodimus turned around just enough to set the empty glass on the table behind him then back to SixShot. “Yeah,” he said with a smile, sidling a little closer to the six-changer. “Where should we go?”

Finishing his drink also, SixShot set it down then slipped his hand up Rodimus's arm and over his shoulder, gently pulling him closer. With his hand resting on Rodimus's back between his spoilers, SixShot guided him through the crowd to the door. “I have an apartment very near here,” he replied as they made their way out. “We can walk there, if you like.”

Rodimus nodded and let himself be lead through the room. He noticed a few optics turn their way as they exited the crowd, and Drift even took a step towards them with a concerned look until Rodimus sent him a surreptitious thumbs up and a grin. Drift still frowned, but nodded, and turned back to Ratchet. They made it away from the party without any more fuss than that thankfully.

It was a short walk to apartment, but it was just long enough for Rodimus to begin worrying a little. Not second thoughts, exactly, but rather what SixShot must think of _him_. They entered the building and waited for the elevator. He tapped his fingers on his thigh, and fidgeted until the doors opened with a ding. “I hope you don't think I do this with every bot who chats me up, 'cuz I don't,” he said, looking up at SixShot as they got into the elevator.

“Neither do I,” SixShot replied, looking at Rodimus with a raised brow ridge. “Why would I bother with all others who couldn't even find the courage to talk to me? I found a mech more worthy of my time, and that's why you're here.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. _Yeah_ ,” Rodimus said, lifting his head a little more proudly and preening just slightly. “You chose the right mech, definitely. Besides, you were the most interesting person there, and I gotta admit, I like a big strong bot.” He lifted his hand and gestured at all of the armed and armored glory in front of him. He gave into temptation and reached forward to touch some of that teal plating, but hesitated at the last moment, suddenly unsure if he should just yet. They may be headed to SixShot's apartment for some canoodling but that didn't mean the phase-sixer would like Rodimus getting handsy in public.

The lift dinged and stopped while Rodimus was still undecided. SixShot gently grabbed Rodimus by the arm that had been reaching out to touch, hand engulfing most of his forearm, and tugged him along out the open lift doors and down the hall. SixShot ushered Rodimus inside his apartment. It was fairly standard. There was a seating room with vidscreen and couch, a small kitchen tucked in a corner with energon storage, warmer, and mixing station, and a doorway that peeked into a berthroom with ensuite washracks. Rodimus drifted towards the berthroom as he looked around.

Not quite sure how to get things started now that they were here, Rodimus turned toward SixShot. Grin in place, he was about to make a quip when SixShot swooped down and picked him up, one had on his back the other supporting his aft. Rodimus's surprised yelp was smothered as SixShot retracted his battlemask and kissed the flame colored mech.

Rodimus made another sound, this one of pleasure, as SixShot carried him into the berthroom. The mech was a good kisser, forceful enough to feel confident and dominating with no painful clashing, but teasing as well with gentle nips and sucks along his lips. Winding his arms around SixShot's neck and wrapping his legs around the mech's waist, Rodimus gave as good as he got. One hand bumped into a white shoulder fin and he remembered with delight that there was kibble to grope. Leaving one arm wrapped around SixShot's neck, he used the other to feel up the leading edge of the shoulder fin, tweaking the tip when he reached it. SixShot gave a lovely growl when he did, and broke away from the kiss to nip at Rodimus's neck.

Rodimus wanted more growls, and began exploring all the fins and shoulder plating he could reach. Fingers dipped into seams and stroked wires and even spun the wheels mounted there. He got plenty more growls and the thrum of a powerful engine revving.

The world suddenly tilted as SixShot leaned over the berth. Rodimus clung to his front, SixShot holding the smaller mech there easily with the hand on his aft as he used the other hand to help crawl into the berth. Once in the middle, SixShot lay Rodimus down. The revved up speedster whined as SixShot leaned up out of kissing and groping range. He subsided the next moment with a happy groan as SixShot used that extra space to begin his own handsy exploration of Rodimus's frame. Rodimus clutched the berth covers at this sides while large hands mapped heated red and yellow plating, sliding along smooth curves and caressing sharp edges. A finger delicately traced Rodimus's biolights, making him squirm as it almost tickled. A massaging stroke along his spoiler made him arch his back, and the light pinch at the tip made him gasp. A hand cupped his head, thumb lightly rubbing his finial, and Rodimus nuzzled into it.

SixShot caressed every bit of Rodimus from the waist up, then sat back a little more so that he could reach those lovely red hips and sleek orange thighs. He took his time here as well, going down Rodimus's legs and finding all the reactions he could. The pipes in particular and the back of his knees seemed sensitive. When Rodimus was making little noises and practically kicking his legs in overstimulation, SixShot released his feet and crawled back over him. Leaning down he kissed him.

Rodimus eagerly kissed him back, reaching up to return the favor of all those touches. He traced all the nooks and crannies of that powerful chest, feeling the thrum of the engine behind it. Dancing his fingers along the edges of the small winglets on SixShot's chest got a delightful rumbling moan. Scooching down just slightly so he could reach farther Rodimus trailed his hands over the bottom edge of SixShot's chest plate, lingering a while, then traveling over a rather narrow waist until he could playfully caress his hips. In particular some of those optic catching embelishments and seams on the front white panel.

Rodimus would have gladly given SixShot a full body exploration with is hands as well, but SixShot decided he didn't want to wait any longer. Modesty panel transforming aside, SixShot let his spike pressurize while Rodimus eagerly moved his hands to the bared array. SixShot leaned his weight on one hand so that he could reach between them to rub at Rodimus's panel. The heated cover moved swiftly aside and SixShot took advantage to reciprocate the exquisite touches from Rodimus.

Rodimus moaned at the feel of a hand on his spike, slow pulls that rubbed every ridge just the right way. Every few strokes the hand would stop to give his node some attention and caress the outer rim of his valve, then go back to the slow pulls on his spike. Rodimus bucked and whined, wanting a steadier rhythm, something he could thrust to, hips jerking in frustrated little movements. He tried to retaliate, or tempt SixShot into more he couldn't say which, by wrapping one hand around SixShot's spike and stroking steadily while using the other to dip into the slick valve and find as many sensor nodes as he could with his fingers.

SixShot made a low cry and ground down at a particularly wonderful flutter of Rodimus's fingers and decided he'd teased Rodimus long enough. Taking his hands off Rodimus, and pulling Rodimus's hand away from his valve, SixShot settled over Rodimus's hips. Guiding Rodimus's spike with one hand he slowly sank onto it, until their arrays were flush. Rodimus's spike made him feel wonderfully full and all the ridges and nodes on it seemed to fit perfectly with his valve's own. SixShot clenched and cycled his valve calipers, enjoying the sparks of pleasure the action caused.

Rodimus shouted hoarsely when SixShot did so, clutching at the big mech's white thighs and bucked up, trying to thrust even more into the sensation. Taking pity on them both, SixShot began moving. Their hips danced, meeting with slick sounds and the metallic clang of plating. Rodimus bent his knees and planted his feet on the berth to get better leverage and the next thrust had SixShot crying out as the new angle and force increased the pleasure.

The rippling and clenching of SixShot's valve had Rodimus close to overload sooner than he would have liked, but he held on. He released one white thigh to grab SixShot's spike, and stroked it in time to his thrusts. The extra pleasure was enough to send SixShot into overload soon after, and the exquisite squeeze and flutter of his valve on Rodimus's spike dragged him into overload too.

SixShot slumped over Rodimus, cooling fans whirring loudly, as the last few crackles of charge from their overloads flickered over their plating. He gingerly lifted up and off Rodimus to flop down on the berth beside him. Rodimus hissed as his spike was released, sensors extra sensitive after the release of all that charge. They lay there in relative silence for a few minutes, before Rodimus rolled over to face SixShot and propped himself up on one elbow.

“Well, that was great. I admit I kinda thought you would be more a spike mech,” Rodimus said with a funny half-shrug, “but I definitely liked that.”

“Mmm,” SixShot hummed, optics half closed, enjoying the lingering afterglow. “I don't really have a preference. But if you want me to spike you, I'm sure we can work something out.”

Rodimus grinned and chuckled. “Oh I will certainly take you up on that, later.” He checked his chronometer and waiting reminder messages and winced. “Although maybe not tonight. I forgot I was supposed to be going to a friend's special grand opening tomorrow and it's all the way in Kaon. So I need to go if I want to get any recharge and an extra polish in before I take the shuttle.” Slipping out of the berth, he wobbled a moment, then mock scowled at SixShot when the mech laughed at his shaky knees.

Standing there, suddenly feeling awkward, Rodimus pointed at the washracks. “Mind if I take a quick rinse?”

“Not at all, go ahead.”

Taking a quick shower so that he would at least be decent enough to make it back to his own quarters, Rodimus opened the door to see SixShot standing instead of lying on the berth. “So, uh, Thanks, but I need to get going.”

SixShot nodded, and followed Rodimus out into the living room. Just before Rodimus opened the front door, SixShot stopped him.

“Rodimus,” SixShot said, holding out a small datachip.

“What's that?” Rodimus asked, taking it.

“My comm number. Feel free to call me when you are back. We still have adventures to tell each other, after all.”

Rodimus grinned. He nodded and put the datachip in his subspace. Slipping out the door with a wave, he was still smiling and already looking forward to their next encounter.

 

 

 

 


End file.
